Starlit Path
by Kijo Asuka
Summary: After killing Itachi, Sasuke meets Madara and his... daughter? Will Sasuke avenge his brother? What mission has Madara sent them on? What is Madara after? OC within.
1. Introduction

**Note:**

Yayss!! A new story from me!! Edited!! and slightly revised!! WOOT!! (used to be less than 700 words, now 1,119 words of PURE STORY!!) 

I hope u like it. -smiles shyly-

**Warning: contains OC. (not mary-sue!!) If u h8 OC's LEAVE NOW. **

**FYI: The OC in _this_ Chapter shall _NOT_ have a romance with a canon character. **

**I do not own any _Naruto_ characters, the show, the bishies, the sexy ninjas, or the awesomness of it all. I have never claimed and never shall claim to be Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Timeline: **Right After Sasuke kills Itachi. The Akatsuki never goes after the jinchuuriki's. A least, not yet... So, Naruto 'n' Gaara are safe and fine for now in this fic. mmk?

**.:Introduction:.**

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke, coldly, of the raven-haired girl tending to his severe wounds. She was equipped with a first aid kit, and was wearing a white cotton doctor's jacket over a short black dress with no shoulders, long sleeves and tight leggings. He was lied out on a bed covered in several layers of stark white sheets. Most were blood-soaked, violent red splotches ruining the cotton.

He was bandaged all over his person, and felt quite sore. But he didn't mention that, for he was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's NEVER admitted they were hurt/in pain, and he wasn't about to be the first, the last. The only one.

"Madara-san, it seems the _chibi_-Uchiha is awake." She told her master, sounding respectful; while making rude gestures at Sasuke. He began to glare at her, no female had ever made rude gestures like that before at him. They usually fawned over him like he was some sort of attractive, rich king.

"Ah Sasuke... Awake at last." Spoke the pumpkin-masked Akatsuki founder. Sasuke looked away from the annoying girl, and fixed Madara with a glare.

"Who are you?" He asked, the icicles from his words visible in the air.

It was then that Sasuke Uchiha learned the truth, in grand detail. The true reason behind the massacre that claimed his family, the grand unveiling of the secrets guarded so protectively by Itachi, his brother, who didn't hate him after all... Sasuke was speechless. His plan for revenge had been against the wrong person.

"It seems he's in shock; Madara-san." the girl said. Sasuke noticed that she had been there all along...

Sasuke hid the tears he had shed.  It wouldn't do for someone, a non-Uchiha to witness his looked up at her, with complete disrespect, flippancy, and spoke to her in the same manner he spoke to his former fangirls back in Konoha. Because he assumed she would become a fangirl eventually. All girls, sadly, always did.

"Who the hell are you?" She turned to the self-proclaimed avenger, her black hair somehow reflecting light in thousands of colors, even some white. She raised a pierced eyebrow at him, while flipping him off nonchalantly. She wasn't very nice, you know?

"She is my daughter, Hoshi..." Madara spoke up, from the shadows, sounding proud and amused. He had submerged himself in the dark after he discovered that Itachi had transmitted eye techniques to Sasuke programmed to destroy him when he revealed his Sharingan. Madara had no desire to die, so he deactivated his Sharingan, and hid in the shadows, the dark. His favorite place...

"And the one who healed your mortal wounds, you ungrateful bastard." She clearly enunciated, posing in her black clothing, while crossing her arms. Now she had flung on a voluminous black, feature-less somber cloak. She had gotten rid of the white jacket. Then she turned away and left, probably off to kill some bunnies.

Sasuke ignored her, and asked Madara a personal question... "In what way, can I avenge my brother?"

"Soon. Soon, Sasuke-kun." And with that, the oldest living Uchiha disappeared from the room, leaving a bewildered and ultra-angsty Sasuke to his thoughts.

XxXxX

"Come this way... ugh, why?" Hoshi muttered, as she paced. It was several weeks later, and Sasuke had been nursed to health by an angry, abusive nurse. He had endured, because he didn't want Karin raping him while he was in incapacitated.

Madara had announced that all involved meet at certain quadrants.

Sasuke had seen his henchmen, and they had followed him. Again.  Each for their own reasons.

They waited in silence for Madara to show himself.

Sasuke, Karin, Juugo,and Suigetsu had been handed Akatsuki cloaks by the reluctant Hoshi.

"Your cloak, Chibi." she had sneered at Sasuke. He had ignored her. Even though he didn't like being called 'chibi'. ((chibi means little))

"Who are you? And why are you insulting my Sasuke-kun!" yelled Karin, offended, as she shook her fist at Hoshi. Hoshi looked at her, smirking.

"Your fangirl-ness amuses me." Hoshi laughed, at Karin, making the former feel inferior. Karin got mad. She didn't like being laughed at unless it was Sasuke the one doing the laughing. _Sasuke... laugh with mee!!_

"I AM HIS GIRLFRIEND, BITCH!!" Screamed Karin, as she dove for Hoshi, hoping to beat her to a bloody pulp for insulting the object of her attentions and obsessions. Sasuke glanced at Suigetsu, ordering him to hold Karin back with his eyes. Suigetsu held Karin back reluctantly, while telling her what he thought of her, as Karin screamed obsenities at him.

"Hn, Karin is no girlfriend of mine," Sasuke said coldly, at no one in particular. Even though Juugo and Suigetsu were fully aware of the several times that Karin and Sasuke had... hooked up. Karin was easy, and Sasuke was bored.

"You're right. She must be a member of your harem, not your sole girlfriend." Hoshi commented, coldly, to everyone and no one at the same time.

Everyone paused. They were deep in a forest. In a small clearing, dangerously close to Konoha. What were they doing there???

Plotting. "Avenging". _Healing...._

"Listen to the plan." Madara ordered everyone present, as he reavealed himself from the trees.

"We are to sneak into Konoha, undetected, and kidnap the medic-nin known as Sakura, apprenticed to the Godaime Hokage." Madara looked at everyone. Sasuke's discomfort was there, everyone knew it.   "We are then to arrange an exchange: Sakura for the boy known as Sai. That is our goal at the moment."  Karin glanced at Sasuke. "Sakura is a valuable object. In truth, we will exchange a replacement Sakura for Sai, perhaps my daughter, or Karin." Karin looked alarmed. "What we need her for, is on a need to know basis. You don't need to know." He said, glancing pointedly at Sasuke.

"Madara-san, I do not know what this target looks like." Hoshi said, sounding slightly aggravated.

"Very well, then. Sasuke, draw a picture of your former team-mate. "

"Teammate? Ugh. That pink haired bitch? she'll try to take MY SASUKE-KUN!!!!" Karin screamed, and commenced beating up a poor, defenseless tree.

END OF CHAPTER 1

I hope u liked the revised version./I hope u liked the fic.

C ya next time. Bye.

_Next time: Chapter 2: "Broken Bond?" _

**Review if you're nice!!**

-Kijo Asuka


	2. Broken Bond?

**Note:**

(Word Count: 1,109 words.) This chapter took me forever to write, because I would write bits and pieces, then come back and write more. I don't update a chapter until I feel that it is complete, and now this one feels complete. :)

I hope you guys catch the HUGE HINT I threw in, that is important to the plot!! And, some aspects of this chapter, I feel, could have been better, like, more descriptions, but I'll revise this later. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_. Why must I repeat myself? God. Oh, but I do own Hoshi. She belongs to ME!!**

**If anyone of you thinks this is sasukeXhoshi, you are _sadly_ mistaken. ok?**

I hope you like this chapter. :)

* * *

_Dark hair, reflecting thousands of colors. White clothing, visible in the dark room. Lying beside her, a dark angel slept, briuses and cuts harsh on his pale ivory skin. Their right arms connected. A blood red cloth. Transfering chakra. Healing him, for he shall rise again._

"What." Sasuke said, as Hoshi stared at him, as if she wouldn't mind ripping out his heart and eating it, blood dripping from her chin.

"Hoshi," Madara said, as Hoshi looked away from Sasuke. "Calm down." They exchanged a look, undecipherable by those assembled. Hoshi stopped glaring, and looked at a nearby tree.

Sasuke was confused. Worse, he didn't know what was going on. He settled for glaring at everything in sight to ease his longing to know, to be part of the inner circle. He was an Uchiha, dammit, and Madara wasn't treating him as such, preferring his so-called daughter. He knew she had no Sharingan, so he began to question her parentage.

She was obviously not an Uchiha. She had no Uchiha traits.

Madara gave everyone assembled a searching look, from beneath his mask, before ordering, "Hoshi shall take Sakura. Sasuke, you will keep watch. Karin, henge into Sakura. Suigetsu, flood the entire area near Haruno's residence. Juugo. You will be Hoshi's back-up."

"I, keep watch?" Sasuke asked, incredulous. He threw an intense glare in Hoshi's direction before preparing to argue/fight with Madara.

"Look, Sas-gay. I'm sure you feel that keeping watch is too easy for you." Hoshi began, "but you were once on that medic's team, and sources tell me you... had feelings for her. Therefore, you cannot be trusted at this time to kidnap her."

"If this is about proving that I've broken my bonds--" He growled.

"No one is questioning your bonds." Madara announced.

"Let's do this before Karin awakens the entire village with her lamentations!!" Karin was arguing with herself, weather or not she should kidnap Sasuke, if she should beat him up, and rape him, plotting ways to kill Sakura, or, as she referred to her, "The bitch"... Hoshi yelled, angry. Karin's fangirl-ness was bothering her.

"We will meet here in 15 minutes."

"15 minutes? She's gonna break in undetected, kidnap the Godaime's apprentice, help Karin into the apprentice's room, and get outta there in 15 minutes? Pft. I can do it in 10." Bragged Suigetsu, as Juugo stayed silent.

XxXxX

"Change of plan... Madara told me to tell you that _I _kidnap Sakura." Sasuke said, blandly, to a prepared-for-action Hoshi. She turned to him, incredulous.

"Bullshit." She said, absolutely sure of herself. "Madara-san trusts me many times more than he trusts you, and for all I know, you could be plotting to save her or kill her so we don't torture her like you think we will." At Sasuke's silence, Hoshi smiled. "Bingo. Don't worry, Chibi. We won't torture her." _At least in the ways you're imagining...._

He remained silent. Not an expression on his face, but Hoshi was smart enough to guess what turbulent thoughts plauged him underneath his mask. She smiled a creepy, evil, knowing smile, and disappeared into Konoha as Sasuke "kept watch".

_If I'm going to kill the elders, I might as well kill them all._

_I disgust myself. _

_I need to kill Sakura and Naruto._

_Spare them... _

_Death is better to them than witnessing the Death of Konoha._

_Why do I insist on hold on to these useless bonds...?_

_Itachi, you did more damage than I thought. Now that I'm freed from revenge, the truth revealed, I thirst to spare them... the way you wanted to spare me. Damn you._

Sasuke snapped out of his reverie. He heard a slight rustling. He turned toward the noise, and activated his Sharingan. Hoshi was carrying what appeared as a drugged Sakura.

"Karin didn't show" She motioned.

"What?!!" He gestured.

"Karin isn't here, I radioed Madara-san, and she's not with him either." She finally whispered.

"What." Said Sasuke, shocked. Even though it appeared he didn't care one way or another.

_AN AMBUSH!! A TRAP!! WHAT IS THIS?? _Sasuke's mind had been trained well, he was paranoid, and that made him react quickly. He formed several plans to fight off the suspected attackers.

_Where could Karin be? Is it possible she betrayed Madara-san? No. Her precious Sasuke. She would do anything for that bastard. We need to find her. Hell, he needs to find her, She's his responsibility. _

"Sasuke. You have to find Karin. I have to take Pinky here to Madara-san. If she has betrayed us, kill her. Destroy the evidence." Sasuke simply left, to find Karin.

XxXxXxX

She was leaping over the stream as Sakura opened an eye. She punched at her, landing a blow on her left cheek bone, for Hoshi wasn't expecting Sakura to be awake, she she plummeted to the stream, falling beneath the water's surface.

Sakura used the momentum of her punch to land on a large stream-rock gracefully, while smirking.

Seconds ticked by. Sakura prepared for an attack behind her. Hoshi flew out of the water in front of her, and landed on the left side of Sakura, standing on the surface of the water.

Colored pigment dripped from her face. It appears Hoshi wears quite an amount of concealer. There was still quite an amount stuck to her face, and she didn't look happy. She unleashed some fast hand signs, and nearly hit Sakura with a gigantic water fist. Sakura somehow pushed the fist back at Hoshi, and she was once once again, submerged in water.

This time Hoshi jumped to the surface much faster, and she didn't look like she was having fun. The last of the concealer was washed off, and a scar, running from Hoshi's eye-brow ring to her chin, was revealed. It went right through her left eye.

Something similar to murder shined in her eyes, and she lunged for Sakura. As Sakura dodged, a dart came out from nowhere and hit her between the eyes. Hoshi smiled as Sakura fell into unconsciousness.

Hoshi quickly slung Sakura over her shoulder, and took her quickly to her father, for the serum from the dart was easy to get rid of if you were a medic.

As Hoshi passed Sasuke, who had observed silently the entire time, instead of going after Karin, she glared at him. "You're worthless," she whispered, before disappearing into the trees.

Sasuke wiped the blank look from his face, and set off to find that annoying Karin. He was almost sure Madara was going to have her killed for ditching them, because he was sure Hoshi was going to tell him she had never showed up. He scowled. He was beginning to hate her more, and more.

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
